Sardonyx
by Lil-Miaka
Summary: I guess this is kind of a sequel to "In the Flanoir Snow", because this is taking place JUST after it. Sheena begins to wonder if she can ever find her soulmate, when a certain obnoxious young man stops in. Sheelos, rated for Zelos' shinanigans.


**Note:** Yes, this is basically occurring JUST after the one one I wrote about Colette and Lloyd, _**In the Flanoir Snow**_, and this one is for Sheena and Zelos. This one is a little less innocently fluffy but just as romantic. Rated teen for Zelos and his dirty mind...plus a bit of Hormones, lol.

And yes, I am aware and admitting that I stole some of the dialog Zelos has towards the end from HIS Flanoir scene! So no one better complain about that...

Alright, I DON'T OWN ToS!! Ya' happy!?

Have fun reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sardonyx**

Ever since she discovered the meaning of it, she wore the ring. Though she would never admit it, she'd always dreamed of meeting the one meant for her. And that ring would help her find him. Yet she never noticed, she wore it when she'd argue with him, she'd worn it when he saved her from a mistake that would have cost her life, she wore it when she fought along-side him, she wore it when she'd watch him shamelessly flirt with every girl and woman that crossed their path. She never noticed the warmth emitted from the ring when he was near. It never occurred to her that it was trying to tell her something.

Sheena stared out her window, which had a perfect view of the snowy scene outside. She sniffled, upset about what she'd just witnessed through that window. Sheena knew she should have been happy for Colette, but … she'd had a crush on Lloyd herself. He was … nice to her, and really seemed to be the right guy. Now that Lloyd was with Colette … who did Sheena have?

Zelos was cruising though the hallway when he noticed one door was cracked slightly open. Well, he just couldn't quell his mischievous impulses; so he peeked in. There he spotted a familiar Mizuho girl looking out her window. She was like a sitting duck. He began to consider sneaking up on her and perhaps grabbing her (maybe giving her breasts a squeeze?), when he noticed her wiping her eyes and whimpering slightly. She was crying. Zelos felt his hopes drop like a rock. What was wrong with her now? He figured he might as well do something, after all, he was … fond of her.

Sheena's tears came to a halt, her ninja awareness sensing another presence. Was it Kuchinawa, back for a rematch? One of Cruxis? Whoever it was approached in a sloppy cautiousness, trying for a surprise attack. They had another thing coming! In three steps … two … one! Sheena whipped around before her heart could give a beat, her emergency kunai from her sleeve now in her hand and pointed at her "attacker's" throat.

"Woah-woah-woah!" He cried out quickly . Sheena released an anxious breath as she recognized the man before her.

"Zelos?" She asked rhetorically, lowering her ninja knife and taking a step back. The look she gave him was glaring and accusary.

"Geez! If that's how you greet all guys, I can see why you don't have a boyfriend." He announced, rubbing his throat slightly. Sheena growled, a bit of steam rising off her head. Zelos simply grinned from ear-to-ear. "I'm kidding ! I'm kidding! Heh-heh!"

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Sheena asked with an irritated tone.

"What, you mean: 'in your room'?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I mean my room! What do you think?"

Zelos chuckled. "Right, right. I saw your door open, and I thought I'd pop in and see you. Say 'hi', you know, all that stuff."

"Well you've said 'hi', now!" She snapped, tears still audible on her voice. "So if you don't have any other business … "

He sighed, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at his feet. " … Look, don't start cryin' on me, okay? I came in 'cause I saw you were upset, and … " Another sigh.

Sheena was taken aback slightly, though inside she was really touched. Zelos was worried about her? Did he want to console her? She quickly shrugged off that idea, and the dizzying feeling that had come with it.

"So … " She began, "why do you care if I'm upset?"

With a smirk on his pretty-boy face, Zelos rubbed his cin and turned his eyes to the ceiling, as if pondering the meaning of life or an age-old question like that. " … Hmm?" He began in a playful sing-song tone. "Why do I _care_? Why _do_ I care? I wonder … " He smiled at the unlaughing Mizuho girl. Ceasing the joking tune in his tone, he said: "Most likely the same reason you're always worrying and caring for _my_ well-being."

"Wh-what?! I don't … "

"C'mon, don't pretend like you don't know! Who's always the first one to rush to me with a lemon gel or panecea bottle?" He looked extremely proud at this point, while Sheena stood flushed and fuming.

"Sh-shut up!" She snapped at him. "You call this 'cheering me up'? Why don't you just go to the nearest bar and pick up random women like usual?!"

Still wearing a goofy grin, he ran his fingers through his wavy, red hair. "Aw, but without you there, that wouldn't be any fun!"

"What? What do you mean, you weirdo?"

He met her eyes with an oddly sincere gaze, his grin melting into a small smile. "To be honest, the reason I keep flirting with women like that is to see that cute little jealous look on your face!"

"J-jealous!? You think I'm … jealous!?" She scoffed, unaware of the red that burned her cheeks. "N-no! Why would _I_ care who _you_ flirt with? It's not like I … " Sheena's voice became stuck, the words she'd almost said settling as a heavy weight in her stomach.

Zelos replied with a confident laugh, which he actually was using to keep himself from backing out at that point. "Oh, there's no use hiding or denying it, Sheena! You've clearly grown fond of me along this journey! You've gotten feelings for me!"

"No I don't!" She almost screamed. "You're delusional! You're … "

Before Sheena could continue her accusations, the red-haired Chosen swiftly closed the space between them, striding over and taking the girl in his arms. He stared intently into her warm, liquid brown eyes. She felt weak suddenly under his piercing blue gaze. His touch numbed her body.

"It's strange … " He began, "that one person, one girl, can change everything. Ever since I met you … everything became different. It confused me for quite a while … "

Sheena finally managed to find a way to escape the odd trance the Tethe'allan Chosen had put her under. "Le … let … go!" She shoved him off and turned away. What _was _this? Her heart was pounding at speeds she'd never known before, not even in the most intense battles. Her face burned, her breath was uneven. She felt weak, dizzy, and many things that would shame Mizuho if they were known. Did she actually have feelings for that aggrivating, loud-mouthed Chosen? Impossible! How can a person develop feeling without knowing? Unless … one had no means by which to compare it to … No! She couldn't … she didn't! Did she?

The red-head Chosen rubbed the back of his head, smiling that smile of his. But it was just another mask. He wouldn't show any weakness or hurt to anyone, because that's just not what _"the great Zelos"_ does. "Well, weather or not _you're_ willing to admit how you feel … " He began, Sheena turning back to face him with somewhat regained composure, "I feel that _I_ need to come clean." He met her eyes with the utmost sincerity, and took a deep breath. "Sheena … I love you."

The dark-haired summoner just stood agast for a moment. "Love"? Zelos said he … loved … her? But wait. He wore a grin as he said those words. Of course, this was Zelos we were talking about. He was always throwing around words like "Love", forgetting the power held in such terms, simply to win over more "hunnies".

Sheena's logic here was flawed, though, distorted by confusion and overwhelming emotion. Because, though Zelos did carelessly throw sweet nothings to women, the one term he avoided always was: "I love you". True, he would say things like, "I _think_ I'm falling in love", or, "love ya' ", but with those things there was always a definitive tone he had that told you it was a joke. But he never just flat-out said "I love you". It was something even _he_ knew should only be said when you mean it.

But Sheena, unaware of this, turned her face downwards. How low did you have to be to enjoy toying with another person's feelings? Her vision was soon blurred by persistent tears, she could no longer restrain them.

"Idiot." She spat as little streams began to run their course down her cheeks. Her voice quivered as she spoke. "You … idiot Chosen … Is this … is this some kind of game to you?" She hugged herself, giving her arms a tight squeeze, as a reminder not to break down. It was bad enough that she was crying in front of him. Oh, what a pathetic sight she must have been at that moment.

"Huh? Wh-what?" The last thing he'd expected, or wanted, was for Sheena to start crying when he confessed.

"Do you _like_ taking a girl with a broken heart … and breaking it further!"

At that point, any sign of a smile had been melted off the Chosen's face. "Woah! What? No! No! I … I thought … "

"You're … you're a monster! Pl-playing with my feelings like this! I … I … I HATE YOU!!"

"Wait! What!? 'Playing with your feelings'? Is that what you think? No, no! You've got it all wrong! I meant it! I've never been more honest! I … I really do love you, Sheena!" By the time he got to the last sentence, he looked almost enraged. Then he saw her sad face, tear-stained cheeks, holding herself so defensively. It was like someone twisted a knife that had priorly jabbed into his chest . "What do you want from me? I know my reputation isn't going for me here … but … "

He approached her as if she were a frightened animal. When she didn't back away nor lash out at him, Zelos took her in his arms once more, where it felt like she belonged for him. "Just trust me on this, 'kay?" He whispered in her ear. "I want you to know that it's true … something to count on and remember if things seem bad. I love you."

Sheena melted in his arms, tired of fighting and resisting it. Despite how … annoying or obnoxious Zelos could be, he had become … special to her. Though it seemed she might never admit it, what she felt seemed like … love .

He lifted her chin so he could see her eyes again. There was something entrancing about them, they were warm and sweet, kind, pure, swimming with emotion. Then he moved his gaze to her full, flower-petal lips. Never before had a pair of lips been so desirable to him. It startled the poor girl when he attacked her mouth, not wasting a moment and slipping his tongue in while there was a gap in her sweet lips. Sheena gave in to this as well, delighting inside for the taste of his intoxicating breath. Complying to a sudden impulse, she found herself pressing closer, now involving her jaw in the excitement. To her, nothing else mattered, nothing else existed in that moment; just Zelos and her, savoring in this … which was her very first kiss. He began leaning onto her, until his weight forced the two of them to fall back on top of her bed.

Wait! No! Now this was going too fast! Sheena finally grasped a hold of her reason once again, and realized this. Zelos was getting excited and, if his public attitude spoke any truth to the type of person he truly was, sex was one of the top things in his mind. She started thinking of the best way to force him off, figuring she might have to hurt him … when he pulled himself away, ending the kiss at last.

"Woah … let's not get ahead of ourselfs … " He muttered breathlessly, scooting to the edge of the bed.

Sheena blinked in disbelief. "Really? You weren't going to … "

The red-head laughed. "Look, I know your disappointed, but —"

"No! That's not it!"

"_Sure_ it's not."

"It's just … the way you talk all the time makes it sound like you're _always_ sleeping with women."

He chuckled a bit to himself. "Well, while I'm being honest with you here, I might as well tell you that's not true. I'm mostly a tease, really. Truthfully … I've only been in a hand-full of actual relationships … and only a couple of those were … well, sexual. "

"Then … why are you always flirting?" She asked.

"Heh…" He laughed dryly, "probably 'cause … I'm desperate to be loved. It's gotta sound pathetic, but … nobody really ever showed love or affection towards me in my past … none that was real, anyway."

"What are you talking about? Everyone in Tethe'alla is always praising you! Everyone loves you!"

"No. They all love 'the Chosen', not me. Not myself."

Sheena fell silent for a minute, knowing his statement to be true. "What about your parents?"

Zelos scoffed and looked out the window to the falling flakes of snow. For a while, he was quiet, as if her question deserved no answer. "On that day, Meltokio had a record snowfall. It looked just like this city. I was so excited to see snow for the first time, and I made a snowman in the garden with my mother. Then suddenly … the snowman fell apart. Before I knew what was going on, red snow began to fall."

"Red … " Sheena covered her mouth in shock, suddenly realizing what he meant. "Y-you don't mean … "

Zelos nodded, his eyes still distant. "It was my mother's blood. She was murdered."

She blinked a few tears from her eyes, imaging how it must have felt. " … Oh."

"As she fell, she grabbed my shoulder and told me, 'You should never have been born.'"

The Mizuho girl was taken aback at that point. It was hard to imagine any mother, no matter the condition, saying that to their own child! "She … oh, Zelos … that's horrible!"

"My mother probably loved somebody else." He explained. "But because of the oracle from Cruxis, she had to marry the chosen at the time—my father. And the old man had another woman as well."

"Well … still, that's not your fault."

" …The magic that killed my mother was meant for _me_." He continued. "They targeted me because I was the next Chosen. My mother got caught in the crossfire. The one who tried to kill me … was Seles' mother. They executed her and Seles was placed under house arrest in the abbey."

"Zelos … " Sheena whispered sadly. "I had no idea … "

"I never wanted to be the _Chosen_." He explained, spitting the name like a curse. "I spent every moment of my life, wishing I could just … run away."

"I … I never knew … I thought … " She sighed, at a loss for words.

"Sorry." Zelos replied as he scratched the back of his head. "Kinda hard to think of anything to say to a story like that, right?"

"Ah, no … just … have you ever told this story to anyone before?"

Zelos shook his head.

"Then …why tell this to me?" She really seemed to want to know.

He turned away once more. "I should never have been born."

Sheena gasped at this statement in disbelief. "Do you really believe that?!"

He sighed. "I dunno … sometimes." Zelos met with her liquid chestnut eyes, concern evident in there. "It's just … all my life, I've been rejected by my parents, shunned by the Church, and viewed as a threat by the royal family … I just wanted to run away."

"But," She began, placing a hand on his shoulder, "it's alright now, right? Because you have all of us, right?"

Zelos closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. "Sometimes … I think it would be easier if everyone and everything were just destroyed." He whispered.

"What!? How can you say something like that!?" Sheena cried. Suddenly, Zelos' hands cupped her face, so carefully.

"That's changed since you've been around." He said, locking with her eyes once more. "If everything was destroyed, you'd vanish too. I couldn't have that."

Sheena could do nothing but melt. Even she was not immune to him. "Zelos … I … " No, these were true feelings, it had nothing to do with his charms. " … I … I love you, too." She sank into an embrace with him, as he placed kisses along her neck-line.

"Can I ask you one more question?" He asked right in her ear.

"Alright."

"What's that ring you're wearing?"

She looked down at the accessory upon her finger, suddenly aware of it's intense warmth. "Oh, that's the Sardonyx ring I received from Volt … it's kind of embarrassing, but, it's supposed to help me find my soul mate."

Zelos laughed. "Well, we can see how good a job it did now, can't we?"

Sheena laughed as well. "Yeah, I guess you're right!"

The next morning Sheena woke up with some kind of letter on the pillow beside her (that she was snuggling with). She picked it up as soon as she noticed it and began to read.

"Sheena,

I want you to know, what I said last night was the absolute truth. Even if things make it seem wrong, I really do love you, and I want you to know that. Thanks to you, I'm going to stop running away. I promise to explain everything when this is over. Maybe, just maybe, if you remember my words though, you'll be able to find it in your heart to forgive me. I'll wait forever if it takes that long, just as long as you can.

Love,

Zelos.

PS: Don't tell the others."

Sheena was confused as hell by this message. "Forgive him? Forgive him for what? I swear, sometimes Zelos makes no sense at all!"


End file.
